Espei
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = kinako |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = エスペイ |officialromajiname = Esupei |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 2863628 |mylistID1 = 15347891 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co140994 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Espei (エスペイ) is a guitarist, bassist, drummer, keyboardist, arranger, lyricist and composer, but most prominently an . His voice is solid and masculine, which has a slightly reckless, yet sturdy edge to it, making his voice suit rock songs well. On July 2009, he won the Grand Prix on Okuhanako in the Utattemita & Ensoushitemita (Sing & Play) Category, with his arrange of "Waratte Waratte" He is also part of the band PEIM, with Popeko, 164 and Mado, and in year 2010, they did a live in Hiroshima. On July 12, 2011 they did their Original song "REROAD". He sang "The Last Promise" in 164's 3rd album THEORY. He also participated in some lives. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of PEIM with Popeko, 164 and Mado # THEORY (164 album) (Released on March 07, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea) -Sing and Play ver.- (2008.10.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Akujiki Musume Conchita" (Evil Food Eater Conchita) (2009.03.20) # "Telepath Telepath" (2009.03.23) # "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky☆Star OP) (2009.03.28) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.01) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.04.20) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) (2009.06.10) # "Waratte Waratte" (Smile Smile) -Sing & Play Arrange ver.- (2009.06.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) feat. Espei, Mitani Nana, Ten, PUPI, Cheros, nam, Luschka and Madasasashi (2009.06.23) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" (Shine! GIRLS) (2009.06.29) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.07.13) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) -Metal Sing & Play ver.- (2009.08.14) # "Kodoku no Hate" (End of Solitude) (2009.08.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2009.08.25) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two Faced lovers) (2009.10.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.11.02) # "Dear" (2009.11.15) # "R-18" (2009.11.24) # "Fate：Rebirth" (2009.12.03) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.01.11) # "shiningray" (2010.01.30) # "Jenga" (2010.02.21) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.02.23) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.05.31) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (2010.06.19) # "Boku Sora Umi Kimi" (Me Sky Sea You) (2010.06.27) # "Blue" (2010.07.10) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.08.06) # "Owari Yuku Sekai to, Saigo no Bokura." (As The World Ends, Our Final Moments) (2010.08.19) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2010.08.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.22) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Pop Heart Sutra) (2010.09.07) # "Calc." (2010.09.11) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.15) # "Calc." -PEIM Band ver.- (2010.10.03) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.10) # "Kibou no Hashi to Jiyuu no Mahou" (Bridge of Hope and Spell for Freedom) (2010.12.31) # "Rolling Girl" (2011.01.29) # "memory" (2011.02.20) # "Sayonara Memories" (Goodbye Memories) (2011.03.05) # "Hitori Ano Koro no Medley" (Medley of the Time I was Alone) (2011.04.03) # "Pierrot" (2011.04.04) # "Nishi he Iku" (To the West) (2011.04.10) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.05.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) (2011.05.29) # "REROAD" -PEIN ver.- (Original) (2011.07.12) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.08.01) # "Kakokyuu Dance" (Hyperventilation Dance) (2011.08.17) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.08.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.19) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Miraisen" (Future's Horizon) (2011.10.03) # "Before After" (2011.10.11) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.29) # "Reset" (2011.11.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.25) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.12.27) # "Invisible" (2012.01.21) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.28) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.09) # "Notebook" (2012.02.24) # "Kujira no Machi" (City of Whales) (2012.03.25) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasare Nai Dinner" (Happiness and Funerals, an Unsatisfying Dinner) (2012.03.25) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Band ver.- (2012.04.17) # "Black Board" (2012.05.04) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.19) # "Nounai Denpa" (Brain Waves) (2012.06.16) # "Television Zombie" (2012.06.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.06.30) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.11) # "1st music" (2012.09.28) # "Kotoba≧Imitation" (Words≧Imitation) (2012.10.16) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life is Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.25) # "Ao" (Blue) (2012.12.08) # "Toorisugari no Dareka" (That Someone I Passed By) (2012.12.23) # "Hikoukai Hisshi" (Private Captain's Log) (2013.01.23) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "Mister Déjà vu" (2013.02.23) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.05.04) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.18) }} Discography Gallery cover |Espei Waratte.png|Espei as seen in "Watatte Waratte" }} Trivia * He graduated in year 2011.Sayonara Memories video External Links * Twitter